


On Your Knees

by gyumyungho



Series: Buttercream Frosting [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After Concert Blowjobs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink if you squint, Deepthroating, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin, subspace if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: The leftover adrenaline that lingers after the concert always gets the best of them, doesn't it?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Buttercream Frosting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056194
Kudos: 42





	On Your Knees

"get on your knees" jaemin's voice is rough, eyes focused on renjun's sweaty figure as they just ran to the secluded changing rooms, "dont make me say it twice" and renjun immediately does so, kneeling infront of jaemin and letting the other male take the lead, his eyes are focused and stern, glazed with lust and even more intensified from the leftover adrenaline from the concert, jaemin's movements are rushed as he unbuckles his pants but he took the time to guide his tip into renjun's lips, the musk from the sweat making renjun's mouth water as he gladly took the length in, letting himself drool all over his chin as the taste of jaemin coats his tongue, renjun lets out pleased moans as his tongue laps up the precome dripping from his tip, "good boy" jaemin praises as he bucks his hips forwards, enjoying the way renjun's eyes tears up as he gags from the tip hitting the back of his throat, jaemin continues to throat fuck renjun and the smaller can only moan around his length, 

renjun cant help but to press his legs together to get some friction as he feels himself getting hard in his pants, renjun whines around the cock inside his mouth, his teary eyes looking up to see jaemin cocking his eyebrows, "what do you want?" renjun could only press his legs harder when he saw just how jaemin looked right now, pieces of hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, lips glistening with saliva due to frequent licks, even his eyes are glazed with lust, looking down on renjun as if he's just a fuck toy that jaemin owns, 

renjun couldn't say a word, mainly because he has a long cock shoved down his throat but mostly because jaemin looked so damn ethereal that renjun's brain just shortcircuits, his previous desire to touch himself now completely wiped by the stronger desire to pleasure the man above him more, 

jaemin notices how dazed renjun looked and he pulls his hips back, letting his length slide out of renjun's lips, loving as how the smaller made a noise of surprise as his mouth suddenly felt too empty for his liking, but before renjun could chase him back, jaemin already had his chin gripped in place, forcing the smaller to look him in the eyes, "ill ask again, what do you want, renjunnie?" jaemin's voice darkened as his mind races, thinking countless ways he could take the boy in front of him, how pretty he'd look with a cock inside him, and just how much he'll enjoy milking the older dry, but he have to set it aside for a moment, theyre still in their workplace, its far too uncomfortable and renjun wouldn't like that, 

renjun whimpers, snapping jaemin back into reality, which wasn't too bad either honestly, jaemin glosses over renjun's kneeling figure, smirking when his eyes finally caught the small tent in the latter's pants, "got hard from sucking me off?" jaemin scoffs, letting renjun whine in embarrassment as he tries to avert his gaze from jaemin's smug face, 

with renjun distracted, jaemin could easily lift his foot up, smiling as he drinks up the loud suprised moan renjun lets out as the sole of his shoe lightly presses on renjun's crotch, "quiet" jaemin commands, renjun was made to take jaemin's cock again and the latter smirks at the display shown in front of him, 

renjun's eyes were closed as he trembles while jaemin continues to give friction to his hard on, renjun throws the last bits of his dignity out the window as he moans and shamelessly rut into jaemin's leg, whining when jaemin moves his leg so now the tip of his shoe hits his fluttery hole just right, the rough fabric of his pants now rubbing deliciously against his aching hole, 

meanwhile jaemin's eyes dart to the wall mirror on the other side of the room, and just like that he knew what he was going to do next, "renjun" jaemin starts, waiting for renjun to look up to him and once he did, he immediately turns his head to the mirror, renjun's breath hitched when he's met with none other than his own kneeling figure on the mirror, he looked so broken, with damp hair and disheveled clothes, spit and precum are leaking out of the corner of his lips, dirtying his chin and his cherry red lipstick is smeared from the sloppy throat fuck, 

he sees jaemin smirking in the mirror and the next second another loud moan escaped his lips as jaemin puts even more pressure on his crotch, by now, he was so sure that there was a damp patch soaking through his underwear and pants, renjun couldnt help but pull back, "j-jaemin" the chinese boy weakly whined, he hasnt come yet he's already oversensitive and jaemin wasnt helping, instead adding even more friction that renjun cant help but shake from pleasure, 

"behave" jaemin tuts, "dont cum until i say so" jaemin guides his cock back onto renjun's lips and the smaller obediently opens his mouth, letting jaemin continue use his throat until it's sore, "are you close, baby?" renjun had to replay the words inside his head before understanding, he did his best to nod, hopefully signaling that he's more than desperate to catch his release, "just wait a little bit, okay?" jaemin pats his head softly 

with a few more wet thrusts, jaemin spills his load on renjun's tongue, the smaller knew immediately to open his mouth, letting jaemin press his thumb on the pad of his tongue, playing a little before telling him to swallow, "good boy" jaemin praises, he gently brought renjun to a standing position, with the help of a table supporting behind them, jaemin can easily manhandled the weaker boy so his back is pressed against jaemin's chest 

"j-jaemin?" renjun whines, he hasnt got his release yet, his knees are also sore and probably very red at the moment, renjun was so tired and jaemin was so warm that he almost feel asleep being held like this if not for the aching hard on he was still supporting 

"sssh, relax" jaemin whispers into renjun's ear, sending shivers down his spine, renjun was about to question what he was doing until he felt a large hand making its way down renjun's pants, "jaemin!" renjun sobs when the taller began to palm him in his underwear, jaemin's hand perfectly cups his small cock and renjun couldn't help but rut forwards, not caring about anything else in the world except his release, including jaemin's former command that he was not to cum unless he was told to do so 

renjun lets out a high whimper and his body collapses as his orgasm hits him, making a wet mess inside his pants, it took renjun half a minute to regain conciousness, now scrambling to look up to jaemin to see his reaction, to his surprise he was only met with a blank expression, jaemin didnt say a word and it scared renjun more than if he was actually upset, 

"jaemin?" renjun starts, his eyes teary with slight fear, jaemin sees this and rushes to kiss the smaller boy, "why are you crying hmm?" 

"are you mad?" renjun weakly asks and jaemin doesnt have the heart to say yes to that, renjun looked like a trembling kitten, his legs are still wobbly and he would fall again if it weren't for jaemin that's holding him up, "of course not" jaemin kisses renjun's temple, "let's go home, okay?" 

"but i came without permission" renjun pouts, jaemin smiles at this, is the little kitten that desperate to be punished? 

"do you want daddy to punish you later hmm?" jaemin hides his smirk in the crook of renjun's neck, both his hands are already groping renjun's plump ass, "want my cock inside your hole?" and renjun mewls, "prepare yourself once we get home, you wont get any sleep tonight"


End file.
